1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to thrust or flow reversers utilised in such situations as gas turbine engines or where control of a primary and secondary flow is required.
2. Description of Related Art
Thrust reversers in a gas turbine engine provide three functions, namely, to provide a contiguous external aero-dynamic surface for the engine nacelle, to provide a flow path for the engine in forward thrust mode and to reverse the exhaust flow in the engine to assist typically aircraft deceleration. It is known to provide thrust reversers which utilise blocker doors which extend into the flow path in order to reverse the flow direction in the exhaust flow reversal mode described above. It is also known to provide blocker less door designs in which axial translation of the aft part of the nacelle brings the front outer annulus into sealing engagement with the inner annulus hump which opens up a radial gap for the outflow of fan air for reverse thrust. Cascades are provided to form a nozzle and to direct the air axially and circumferentially. These cascades interleave between the inner and outer aft nacelle skins in the stowed position so that the load-path connecting the skins has to wrap around the cascades, hence the load-path is long and flexible.